Kingdom Smarts
by Rose Royce
Summary: That last SoraxRiku slash almost turned your brain into a rotting pile didn't it? Raise and maintain your intelligence with these KH style tests and quizzes! It's no lemon, but you'll be fine now won't you? HIGHLY EDUCATIONAL!
1. Introduction

My, my, my…look at you. I'm surprised you clicked on this. Very surprised indeed. And what is more? You're probably not doing your homework aren't you? Not stimulated enough, hmmm? Or maybe you're just looking for that AkuRoku slash fanfic you read last night, seeing if that has been updated, yes? Well now, don't get me wrong…who doesn't love Kingdom Hearts? But seriously my absent-minded comrade, Out Of Character Sora is NOT going to make you any smarter!

Gothic Sora…the nerve of some people…

How about something different, my zombie friend. You look like a person who needs to learn, but rather read a crack fic instead. So let's skip the crack and get on with the learning. Yes there will be math, but you need it, right?

…I lost you with the math didn't I?

…

….No…I'm not Vexen.

Let me cut to chase. Who am I? That's none of your damn business really, but I'm here to teach. I'm here to teach you, make you learn, and you are going to hate me! By the time these lessons are done with completely, your brain will no longer be mash. Your teachers will love you again!

Just think of this as Brain Age, Kingdom Hearts style.

Or that awful standardized test you took mid-term, made fun with a KH One-Shot in the reading comprehension section. Has your cursor hovered that Back Button, yet? If it has, go ahead, click it, and I hope you make it to college! If not, you have will power; that means your brain still works after that fanfiction you read about how Sora uses false innocence to lure Riku into a lemon. I've seen that many times, interesting how they keep that fresh.

Anyway, my-dear-reader-soon-to-be-student, are you ready to revive that brain of yours? Or would you rather be a Nobody…minus a brain?

…

….

…..

……

…….

...

...

...

...

Well I'll be damned to The World That Never Was! Scroll down here, see this message. You're in! Can't turn back now! You are stuck here! And I bet I'm the only one who is making you stay! I'm terrible aren't I? Yes. Yes I am. That's why people love me.

Good Luck, my academic prisoner!

Shirabe R. Royce

_(Who DOES have "ties" with Organization XIII)_

Let's get started shall we? Please turn to our first section.


	2. Warm Up

**WARM UP**

_I would congratulate you on your willingness to learn through an educational fanfic, but I'm not that nice. At all._

_Here's what you do in general: You look at the problem, you figure it out, and you answer via review. Simple right? Now don't send me separate answers. You have to go through the whole thing first and send me all of your answers of course. Don't spam my inbox. And in case you are curious to know how I am able to do this, is because I can. Fuck the rules._

_I can sense your hate for me right now!_

_Shirabe R. Royce_

* * *

**ZexionGurlXIII wants to create a fan art collection of every Kingdom Hearts pairing that she can think of. She made a list of all the characters (That people care about) in the game. From this list, how many pairings can be made:**

_**Sora**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Riku**_

_**Leon**_

_**Tifa**_

_**Cloud**_

_**Goofy**_

_**Donald**_

_**Aerith**_

_**Mickey**_

_**Ansem**_

_**Auron**_

_**Demyx**_

_**Hayner**_

_**Pence**_

_**Olette**_

_**Roxas **_

_**Axel**_

_**Vexen**_

_**Zexion**_

_**Xemnas**_

_**Seifer**_

_**Naminé**_

_**Saïx**_

_**Marluxia**_

_**Luxord**_

_**Larxene**_

_**Lexaeus**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Cid**_

_**Sephiroth**_

_**Xaldin**_

_**Xigbar**_

**After a mission, Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin obtained seventeen hearts and decided to split it up between them. Xigbar took one-half of the hearts, Xaldin one-third, and Luxord one-ninth. How many hearts did each of them have out of those seventeen?**

**Sea-Salt ice cream is 10 munny apiece. Olette bought six days worth of ice cream for each for her and her three friends. How much money did Olette spend on Sea Salt ice cream?**

Winded? At least you're done with the math portion of the warm up, time for English. Fix these mistakes and you're done! No mistake? Say so!

**Sora and I ate paopu fruit on a warm sunny day.**

**There aren't any Heartless or nothing, just grass.**

**Donald ain't nice.**

Complete! Now you can rest. Lucky for you that these were quite easy, but you are still mad that I threw something educational into your face. Well, tough. This site needs more intelligent passages. Flex your brain once in a while why don't you? Until next time, where there will be reading comprehension.


End file.
